


You Know Him

by castlequill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss, Reader is essentially a female Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlequill/pseuds/castlequill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are HYDRA's deadliest weapon, designed to take out their most dangerous enemies. You've already assassinated dozens of targets over the years - Captain America is just another name on the list.</p><p>Or, he should be. But this mission is different.</p><p>Because you know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Him

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a prize for a giveaway held by the Supernatural Fanimation - a fan-made rewrite of SPN season 9. If you haven't heard of it, you can click [here](http://spnfanimation.tumblr.com) for more information, or you can click [here](https://youtu.be/iil-PByL3Pg) to watch the first episode. 
> 
> This story is for swing-dance-into-my-heart.

It's just a mission, the same as it always is. An assassination. Taking one of the dangerous players off the board. It's nothing you haven't done a hundred times over.

But this is different.

You know him.

They tell you that you don't. You don't know anyone. You exist to serve, nothing more. You were nothing before they made you. There’s nothing for you to remember.

You have no reason not to believe them. So you suit up like normal, pulling the mask up to hide the bottom of your face and strapping weapons to your legs, clenching and unclenching your metal hand in preparation. This is the same as every mission, you remind yourself. They told you so. It must be the truth.

But no matter how many times you repeat it, you can't make yourself believe it.

This is different.

\---

_"I had him on the ropes."_

_You laugh. "Of course you did," you say as you wipe his bloody knuckles. You never told him that you became a nurse because of his fights, that you thought you might as well get some use out of all the times you've had to clean him up and put him back together._

_He smiles, and your mind is filled with "What if?" It seems impossible that he doesn't know how you feel, but neither of you say a word._

\---

Even if you don't know him, there's another reason why this mission is still different. This time, it's suicide.

You have no doubt that you'll make it into the Avenger's tower. You have no doubt that you won't make it out. Killing him will immediately mark you as an enemy in a building filled with the so-called heroes. You're strong, but you can't overpower them all. This is the end of the line. For both of you.

It says a lot about how dangerous this man is, that HYDRA is willing to let you die with him. It seems fitting, in an odd way that you can't quite understand. You and him, together in death.

You’re ready.

One last deep breath, and you step into the building.

\---

_He was there to hug you goodbye before you left. It seemed horribly unfair that you could join the war and he could not, even if you were only allowed to be a nurse instead of a soldier. At least you don't have to worry about him dying in the battle._

_"Don’t get yourself blown up out there, Little One," he whispers - an unfair nickname when he's nearly the same height as you, but it only makes you smile._

_"I'll see you soon," you promise, and touch his cheek. Then you turn and walk away._

\---

You're dressed like any of the women who work in the tower. Your knives are hidden beneath a tight skirt, arms hidden beneath a smart jacket that disguises your pistol. Your hair is dyed and tied back and left loose, the opposite of how you've always worn it before. They covered your metal hand with some material that makes it look like skin, so long as nobody looks too closely, and there's no reason why they would. The only thing they haven't changed is your face, but that doesn't matter. Nobody at SHIELD has seen you without your mask, not well enough to identify you.

But he has. You can't help but wonder whether or not that was intentional, and whether it proves anything at all. Maybe they're hoping that the sight of you will make him hesitate, throw him off guard long enough for you to finish the mission. But that would mean that you do know him, and they said that you didn't.

It doesn't matter, anyway. In a few minutes it will all be over.

\---

_Forget anything you'd ever thought about him being safe at home. You should've known that he wouldn't be content to wait on the sidelines, and that he'd find some way to make it to the battlefield._

_You'd heard about "Captain America", but it's different seeing the transformation in person. You have to tilt your head back to look at him now. When he hugs you, his arms feel as though they're bigger than your entire body._

_But some things are the same. "I guess I really do have a reason to call you 'Little One' now," he laughs, and you melt with relief, because despite all the differences now, he hasn't changed. Not really._

_You're just as stubborn as he is. If he's found a way to join the fight, then you're going to fight with him._

_So you travel with his team. You aren't meant for battle, but you carry a gun strapped to your back, just in case. Your medical supplies are always by your side. Sometimes they come back with cuts and sprains that you need to patch, but never anything major. Which is impressive, considering who they're up against, but they're good at their jobs. They're the best team in the war, and nothing is going to stop them._

_It feels like hope. It seems like your side is finally going to win the war._

_It doesn't last._

\---

He's alone in one of the top offices. Nobody should be able to join him here, but the security card in your palm grants you full access. A gift from the HYDRA spies that have infiltrated their ranks.

It's clear that he doesn't trust SHIELD the way that everyone claims that he does, because he tenses for battle the moment he hears the door open, before he knows it’s you. His hand is already going for his shield as he turns around.

Then he stops.

You don't.

In an instant you're flying at him, pulling your knives free in one smooth motion, so fast that most people wouldn't even notice until the steel was already biting their throats. He raises his arms just in time to block your blow. You don't give him time to recover, just slash and attack with everything that you have, keeping him busy enough that he can't grab his shield, forcing him to only fight with his hands.

Your heart beats with pure determination. You don't allow yourself to pause or think, all you can focus on is the battle and where your knife must go next. Jumping back to avoid his blows, twisting around when he punches forward, trying to sink your knife into skin where he won't have the chance to block. Forget about aiming for a fatal spot - all you need is to land a blow somewhere, and it would slow him down enough to give you all the advantage you need.

You're faster than he is. But he's stronger. So when he finally pins you against the wall, you know that you won't be able to break free.

"Kill me," you snarl, even as you try in vain to push yourself free. You're searching for a weakness in his grip, but you find none. You give up the fight and settle for trying to break him with your glare. At least dying here would be better than what you would face from HYDRA for a failed mission.

But then he steps closer, until your chest is pressed against him. His hold doesn't loosen, but you swear there's something softer about it now.

"No," he says.

\---

_None of you know how it had gone so wrong. There were more soldiers waiting this time, and their attack was fast and merciless. Most of the team had scattered into the wilderness. When the battle is done, they will reconvene at the meeting point. Until then, it's impossible to tell whether any of them are dead._

_Until you hear a scream._

_It's not one of the men you know well, but you've been on this team for months well - that's enough time for you to learn his voice. You hurry to his side, gun drawn and ready, but you have to set it down to tend to him. Blood gushes from his chest. You cover the hole with your hands, putting as much weight on it as you can, but you already know that it won't be enough. You need to get him to the nearest army base, or he won't have a chance of surviving._

_You don't get much past that thought before pain explodes in your left arm, so strong you can't stay on your knees. Adrenaline races through you, clearing your mind just enough for you to think logically for a moment. This is a bullet wound. Your arm is unusable. And there are footsteps coming toward you._

_You throw out your uninjured arm, desperately feeling the ground to try to find your gun. You just barely manage to grasp the gun before a sharp blow lands against the side of your head. You're awake just long enough to feel the pain, and then everything goes dark._

\---

"You know me," he insists.

They said that you didn't.

You shake your head and try to fight him off with increasing desperation, but your movement is too frenzied now to make any difference now. Your mind feels like static, too many thoughts trying to flood forward at once, overpowering everything you know that you must do.

"Look at me!" He's shouting now. "You know me!"

You can't. You've never known anyone. This isn't real, this can't be real, this is a trick to throw you off-guard, some ruse meant to distract you from the mission. You can't listen to his lies, can't fall for anything that falls from his lips. The mission is everything. You must live and die for it, you must not allow yourself to be distracted, you must-

"Look at me, Little One!"

You freeze, eyes wide as you stare up at his face. For the first time, it feels like you're finally seeing him.

And you stop fighting.

Because you know him.


End file.
